


Aggressive Polyamory

by TheNameIsREX



Series: Daisy Chain Dating [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Questioning Sexuality, best friend boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsREX/pseuds/TheNameIsREX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Vega to put his money where his mouth is.</p><p>The only catch, is that Vakarian isn't going anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait What

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnubbingApollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/gifts).



James still can't remember exactly when this stopped being casual flirting. The gentle nudging and push of affection at the edge of his mind is becoming much harder to ignore every time he looks over at Lola. Her little ticks, like rubbing at her buzzed head, or rolling the shoulder that used to have an injury all the time. He notices them all, and each one makes his heart beat a little faster.

Shaking his head, he rubs at his short hair, sighing and squeezing his eyes shut.

Just stop it, amigo, Lola's off limits remember? She's got Garrus. Just... just stop.

The words hurt to think, and he takes a deep breath. Just pick up another dumbbell, and lift it until the pain in your bicep out weighs the pain in your heart. Just get over her.

Sweat is beading down his biceps as he counts under his breath, curling the weight upwards. His muscles quiver some as he lowers it slowly, his lungs burning with each repetition. “Do you ever stop working out?” Jumping a bit, he lets go of the weight, moving his foot just in time. The clang echoes through the shuttle bay, and he turns to see the woman of his dreams right behind him. Her arms are crossed as she leans against a shipping box, watching him with a smirk. “I didn't mean to scare you, Coqueto.”

“Coqueto?” he asks, laughing and raising a brow.

“You gave me a nick name.”

“True. I did. Wasn't expecting one back is all.” He turns fully, taking a step back and leaning against the weapons bench behind him. “Something I can do for you, Commander?”

She laughs, shaking her head a bit and shrugging. “Going all formal on me now, James? And here I thought we had a connection.”

Oh god why are you doing this to me. “We do, Lola. But I gotta remember who you are sometimes, right?” He says, trying not to flinch at the connection comment. Just talking to her is making him sweat, thank god he'd been already, or she might notice.

“Maybe, but I wasn't planning on pulling rank, unless that's what you're into?”

Fuck me.

“Maybe a little bit, Lola.” He says instead, crossing his arms as well and watching her. She still hasn't told him why she's down here, and now he's starting to get nervous. What exactly does she want from him? Is she some form of hunter, here to sniff out his fear and pain and prey upon it. Cause it sure damn felt like it.

Cara laughs, tilting her head some and smiling at him. He can't keep his eyes off those soft dusty pink lips. “I'll keep that in mind next time I call you up to my cabin.”

He feels the exact second the heat in his cheeks explodes, eyes never leaving hers as she laughs a bit. “So uh, about that reason you're down here for.”

She blinks once, looking at him for what feels like forever, before just shrugging. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Bout what?”

“Nothing in particular. Just felt like spending time with you.”

Ok ow. That's not something you say lightly, Lola, he wants to shout, but he just blinks instead, his mind moving a mile a minute before a carefully blank expression. She's playing with him, she has to be. He's seen how happy she is with Garrus, and there is no way in hell that he's going to let himself fuck that up too. Maybe he just needs to stop flirting with her all together, make sure she's not getting the wrong impression.

“Lola, you keep talking like that and Garrus might have a problem with me.” he says slyly instead, and inside he's kicking himself. What did you just say, amigo!

Cara shifts some, hands against the dark metal crate, leaning forward a bit as she looks at him. Those long lashes around stormy grey eyes. “I don't think he minds actually.”

What?

“Ok Lola, you got me there. What does that even mean?” he asks finally, his hands up in front of his chest. He blinks, and stares at her openly, the slightest hint of confusion written across his features.

Her grin widens, and James notices with a slight shiver just how white her teeth are. And sharp. He can feel each step she takes toward him like a drum beating in his chest. A slow, loud war song. Her breath running along his neck, and up his jaw line as she puts one hand on either side of him, trapping him against the weapons table, her body pressing into his torso.

Oh god, is he dreaming? This has got to be a dream, right?

He can't help but focus on her lips as she ever so slowly says a single word. “Polyamory.”

The fuck does that mean, and why does it make him feel so hot?

He can't formulate any words, feeling the heat building inside of him as he stares at her with wide eyes. He can tell he looks like a deer caught in the headlights, but he can't help it, not with the way she's looking at him.

And just like she'd approached him, she was gone, taking a few steps back and smirking at him. “Google it, Coqueto, then let me know.” she says simply, waving her hand some and walking towards the elevator.

“Wait, Lola-” he starts, but she's already hit the button and stepped inside.

The fuck just happened.

The _fuck_ just happened?


	2. So That's What That Means

Polyamory huh? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

James shakes his head again, holding onto the edge of the weapons bench and frowning at his rifle. He's been trying to tune it up for almost an hour now, and he still has no idea what he was doing. His mind won't focus on the task in front of him, preferring instead to replay his run in with Shepard yesterday.

Gulping, he runs a hand over his head for the umpteenth time, and turns to Cortez. “Hey, hermano!” he shouts, leaning back against the table behind him, arms crossed over his chest and frown evident on his face. “I gotta few questions for you!”

It doesn't take long for the pilot to make his way over, grinning at Vega. “Awwww, you need me for something?” he teases some, and James feels his lips twitch towards a smile.

“You know what polyamory means?” he asks outright, deciding not to beat around the bush for once.

He watches as Cortez blinks, not having expected that question, before looking at Vega oddly. “It's uh, it's when you date more than one person at a time, and everyone knows about each other.”

“Like a three way relationship?”

“Uh, sometimes. In most cases its two people dating one person, but not each other. Like a love triangle, but without the fighting and jealousy. It's pretty popular, I'm surprised you've never heard the term before.” Cortez explains, shrugging a bit and looking at him. “Why the sudden interest? This have something to do with the Commander yesterday?”

James clears his throat, shifting some and turning back to his gun. “No, of course not. Just a term I caught on the extranet. Wondered about it, is all.” he says. He's not sure why he's lying to Cortez about it, but he can't bring himself to get into it further now. His mind is a jumble of new information and ideas, running through stupid impossible scenarios about dating the Commander.

Yeah, like that'd ever happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update this every day, to every other day. For the most part, it's going to be diary of Vega-esque story. Can't promise big chapters every day though, you might get a few transition ones, like this one it. =)


	3. Psych Up, Psych Out

Just go up and talk to her. That's all you have to do. Ask her if she really meant it, and how exactly she feels about you, and then tell her how you feel. Its that simple. Just do it, hermano.

Taking a deep breath, James shakes his shoulders out, squaring them after a moment. He's been stealing glances at Cara every chance he got, watching her from a distance and trying to build up his confidence. 

“Look, about what you said yesterday.” He shakes his head, his lips curling in unhappiness. “Hey, Lola, I was thinkin- No. Not gunna work.” he mutters, kicking at the bottom of the storage container. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he's trying hard not to freak himself out.

He's failing.

All of his attempts to psych himself up are psyching him out instead.

Taking a deep breath, he rolls his shoulders again, opening his mouth to rehearse again.

“Having fun?”

The voice behind him makes him jump, almost falling forward into boxes he had been facing. “Ack. Uh, hey Lola!” he says, and even as the words leave his mouth, he can tell how fast he said it. It was unnatural, nervous even. “What brings you down here?”

Shit, smooth one.

Cara laughs, hip popped to the side as she watches him. “Just came to talk. Catch up.”

James gulps, licking his lips some. His mouth has just gone completely dry.

No chill. He has completely no chill when talking to her. What is up with this?

“Well, uh. Bout what?” he's rolling his shoulders again, and wringing his hands together. He's freaking out inside his head, and trying his damned hardest not to show it. This is messed up, man. Why can't he do his normal thing?

He feels every breath he takes, worried he's breathing too hard, or that he's being too obvious about the entire thing. Instead, it feels like he's gasping, but she doesn't seem to notice.

“Oh come on, James. You know why I'm here.” She shifts after a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. There's a moment of vulnerability that James catches there, and he wonders if he's the only one nervous about this whole thing. It's only confirmed when she speaks up again. “Did I overstep the other day?”

She sounds breathless, an odd lilt to her voice that makes him smile a little bit.

This. This right here is what had changed the flirting.

It doesn't take much time at all for Jame's mouth to run away from him. “No, Lola. Not at all.”


	4. Three Sizes Too Small

James sighs, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and arm behind his head. The entire situation is keeping him from a decent night's sleep It's been going on for a few days now, the tossing and turning. It had gotten to the point where sleeping in the shuttle bay was one of the few times he had managed to fall asleep.

Laying in a mass of blankets behind several shipping containers, Vega listens to the sounds of the ship. It's very soft, a light whir that would be so easy to miss if you weren't paying attention. He can hear Cortez's breathing, having fallen asleep at the repair desk again. It's becoming a habit for the man, and James can't help but worry about him.

At the same time, he's trying hard to ignore everything, hidden in a corner behind a stack of boxes. Trying to desperately grab at sleep from the floor.

He sighs some, rolling onto his side and staring at the wall. The curves of the riveted metal are catching the guidance lights in odd patterns, stretching long orange and blue swirls around the room. It's serene almost, but it's not sitting right with him. Finally giving up, he sits back up, pulling his white tee over his head and forcing the tight fabric to fit across his large chest.

The seams are used to the strain, tight against his biceps and hips as he stands. God only knows what started him wearing shirts several sizes too small, but he looks damn good in them, so he keeps at it.

Walking past the shuttle, James pauses, frowning a bit. He can see Cortez leaning over the edge of the table, face pressed into his arm and pliers still in hand. A quick turn on his heel, and he's back behind the boxes from before, gathering up his blankets. A nice thick one that he's loved well the past few weeks. He knows it smells like his cologne, and he hopes it won't bother the man too much.

Draping it over Cortez lightly, he tucks it around him, making sure the man will be warm through the night. “Night, Esteban.”

He pads past him, heading up into the elevator and leaning against the back wall. He's not even sure where he's going to end up, until the doors open and he's face to face with the Commander's cabin doors.

Gulping, he steps out, heart racing as he stands still.

He should just knock, buzz her and ask if he can come in, but instead hes sweating and not moving. “Uh, EDI?”

“Yes?”

“Is the Commander asleep right now?”

“No, she's working on a model ship.”

Okay, that helps a bit. At least he won't be waking her up.

Finally, he steps forward, knocking lightly and bouncing as he waits. “Hey, Lola? You gotta minute?”

The doors slide open, twisting to the side and parting with a hiss. “Vega? You're up late.” shes smiling at him, not noticing the slight blush as he takes in her tank top. Or the fact that she's not wearing pants.

“I'm not bugging you and Scars, am I?” he asks, hesitant, wanting to be invited in but secretly hoping he'll get turned away.

Cara shakes her head some, “Garrus is down at the main gun. Something about a sudden calibration epiphany. I swear he gives that thing more attention than me.” she says, a soft humor to her words. She steps to the side, nodding towards her bedroom. “Coming in, or are you going to stand in the hall all day?”

James stares at her for a moment, before nodding. “Right, inside the room.” he mutters to himself, barely registering that he is thinking out loud as he passes by her. He can tell she does though, her chuckle the ice breaker that sets him a bit more at ease.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” she asks, the door sliding shut, and spinning locked. She smiling at him, and he can't help but to smile right back.

It's a hesitant smile, but it's still a smile.

“Lola...” he starts, but he can't find the words quick enough. “This whole... polyamory thing? Do you... look, are you being serious?” His forehead is wrinkled, and he knows that the pleading is coming through in his voice.

Cara froze, watching him for a moment, her brows creasing. It didn't take long for her to close the gap between them, a hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. “James-” his name in her voice was perfect, making his heart stutter as her looked up into her bright grey eyes. “I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't serious about it, about you.”

Their lips are crashing together before he can process the weight of that comment fully, one hand already finding the small of her back and pulling her tight against him. The warmth of her body through his clothes is perfect, her heart beating a steady bass against his fast paced snare.

A nip on her bottom lip, and she's parting, letting him into her mouth. The way she gasps against his tongue is driving him wild, and he still can't believe this is real.

This is really happening to him.

He pulls away for a moment, forehead pressed flush to hers, a hand cupping the back of her shaved head. “Lola-”

He doesn't know what he wants to say, but she seems to understand anyways, soft pecks dotting his lips between breaths.

Cara looks up at him after a moment, pulling away a bit more and running her fingers along his neck lightly. “Why don't you spend the night here?” A blush rises instantly, and Cara grins. “Not like _that_ James. Just, lay down with me for a bit.”

James smiles at her, before nodding slowly. “Yeah, that might just be the best idea ever, Lola.” he says. She grins at him and tugs his hand lightly, moving towards the bed. The mattress sinks under her knees some, and James swallows thickly, his small smile twitching wider.

Kneeling at the end of the bed, he looks at her clothing. It'd be unfair to snuggle her fully dressed while she wasn't, right?

Vega's smiling at her, his pants hanging low on his hips, top button already popped open. Cara can see the slightest hint of his underwear past the top of them, a bright flash of pink, and it makes her smile even wider, eye brows moving up some. 

He's got on a tight shirt, I mean damn, the thing might as well have been painted on him, the way its hugging him. She can see every muscle of his torso. The curve of his pecs. Count his freaking abs with one glance.

Now, he's pulling that shirt up. It's practically like watching a snake shed. It doesn't want to let go of that glorious torso, every inch it retreats makes it seem like that seam should be ripping open. Up over his chest, finally peeling back from those biceps, the collar slipping up and over his chin. Just the slightest peek of his lips coming into view again.

"Uh...." a slight panicked whispered. "Shit." equally as quiet, hidden behind thin cotton. She can see his arms flexing some, straining as he readjusts his grip on the tee. Another slight yank, highlighting the shape of his nose. He's stopped moving, almost completely, except for his sudden frantic working at the fabric. "Damnit, what the _fuck_."

“Uh, Commander?”He can hear Cara laughing, feel the mattress shaking under him as he tugs at the fabric again. “A little help?”


	5. Morning Sex

Warm.

It was so warm.

James shifts, tightening his grasp on the source of the comfort. His nose presses into Cara's shoulder, running along the soft skin and up the side of her neck. She moans some, stretching her neck to the side and smiling some, eye lashes fluttering.

He smiles some, lips pressing to the exposed skin lightly. She smiles, turning and looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes. “Morning.” her voice is soft, a whisper of sleep still tinting her tone. He smiles back at her, taking in every curve of her face, and the planes of her cheeks. One of her cheeks is bright red, the imprint of her wrist on the skin there, and he raises a hand, running his fingers down the side of her face lightly.

Her mouth twitches, and she tilts her chin, lips parting lightly. It's a question and a demand all at once, and he complies happily, his lips ghosting across hers so lightly she can barely feel it. Her brows twitch, and he chuckles at her frustration, pressing forward again. Her lips are as soft as he remembers from the night before.

“Mornin' Lola.” he says finally, lips still against hers.

She's snuggled against him, hips pressed back against his, his hand on her stomach, fingers just under the hem. This feels so natural to the both of them, snug against one another, sleep still weighing their limbs down.

He kisses her again, nose pressing against her cheek some. She smiles into it, twisting her body to get closer to him, lips slowly waking through the haze of the morning. Multiple pecks line her bottom lip, leaving her trying to keep up with James' affection. The hand on her stomach played soft lines up her abs, tracing over a scar that ran across her chest. A long kiss leaves her breathless, her hips pressing back against his morning attention.

He moans into her mouth, fingernails scraping across her ribs, and she gasped some, eyes open fully now. The spark between them might as well be visible, eye contact the trigger as they surge forward together.

Lips crash, breathless kisses and half voiced moans. James' hand travels across her torso, fingers playing across her skin, light and tickling. He finds the curve of her breast, cupping it it, his thumb roaming until it finds the perk of her nipple. Rolling it some, James pulls her against him, his other hand on his hip.

“Lola-” he breathes the name against her lips, reverent and in awe. She hums her pleasure, lifting her jaw to expose her neck to him. Their hips are grinding against each other, raw passion and heat contrasting the soft affection of their kisses.

He wants to worship every inch of her body, drag his lips across her skin and taste her glory. To him, in this moment, she is everything and she knows it.

The edge of her panties is tight against the back of his hand, but he ignores it, letting the elastic mark his skin as his fingers work. It doesn't take long to find her clit, fingers pressing on either side of it, rubbing in soft circles. Her thighs tighten some, hips bucking to meet his hand and she throws her head back into his shoulder. The buzzed hair tickles at his chest, and he smirks, kissing it as he watches her expressions change.

From simply amused, to ecstatic, her mouth open wide as she gasps for air. Her teeth catch her bottom lip, biting down as she moans, long and low, a finger dipping into her.

She's warm and tight around his finger as he draws it in and out. 

His teeth find her shoulder lightly, eyes never leaving her beauty. He's hard against her, cargo pants barely on his hips still. A hand is grabbing at his thigh, and their body's crashing together still.

“I love you, Lola.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I've been gone forever. My life kind of exploded, and a lot of stuff happened. Sooo, I'll try to update regularly, but no promises.


End file.
